Home
by Alix Potter-Cullen
Summary: He couldn’t believe it. Seven years had seemed an eternity, but then again, any time away from home is an eternity. ...Please Review.


He couldn't believe it. Seven years had seemed an eternity, but then again, any time away from home is an eternity.

Harry had received the letter the previous week. Neville had written to himself and Ginny inviting them to join him for a day-visit before school resumed. Harry knew that it had little to do with seeing Neville, he was a regular at family dinners. It possibly had more to do with the look Harry got in his eye whenever Neville mentioned the school. Neville had not changed in the slightest, because like always, Neville knew.

There was a deep thrum in his chest and Harry worried that Ginny could hear it as she walked next to him as they travelled up the walk from Hogsmeade. Harry glanced cautiously at her midsection. Her belly was swollen to a healthy diameter and as she walked she kept her hands cradled around the bump. They had chosen against brooms (the car would have taken too long) as it wasn't safe while Ginny was eight months along.

"You're sure I can't help you with something? Your bag?" Harry ran a hand through his hair as he peered through the bright sunshine into Ginny's face. The look there was exasperated.

"Seriously Harry, stop treating me like such a girl." She glanced down at Harry's extended hand, reaching for the small purse at her hip. "Leave it. I'm fine." Her tone was coarse but a small smile played at her mouth.

They gained the top of the hill and were at last level with the massive black gates. A small figure approached and Harry studied him as he approached. Filch had retired seconds after the battle, rather, he never fled and never returned. Strangely enough, this new care taker looked vaguely familiar, not quite a replica but evidently related.

They were let in and immediately headed for the small cabin by the lake. Harry doubted Hagrid did much these days, but no one had the nerve to make him leave. As they approached the cabin Harry's heart faltered when no bark sounded from behind the door, he had been away _that_ long. Before his hand could reach the door it was thrown wide open to emit Hagrid. The smile on his face was wide enough to challenge the berth of his waistband as he enveloped the two in a massive hug. He pulled them inside for tea and rock cakes. It was just like always.

After promising to return Ginny and Harry set off for the castle. It rose massive and imposing against the clear blue sky, the astronomy tower blocking the ten o'clock sun. They travelled the corridors from memory until reaching the greenhouses. After a quick greeting with Neville the two continued to explore their old school.

It was nearing noon when Ginny announced she was going to the kitchens to find some lunch, she was always hungry now. Harry declined, making the excuse of wanting to see the Gryffindor dormitories. He truthfully did not care where he went, he just wanted to _see_. They parted.

Harry meandered along the corridors with his head going a thousand miles a minute. Every step, stone and tapestry brought a new memory to mind: "That's where Dean Thomas lit his shoes on fire in second year." "Colin Creevy took his first picture of him by that statue." "That's the classroom where Hermione missed her first assignment." It was a good half hour before Harry had become aware of his surroundings again. He looked up to find an expanse of wall before him. He had paced the spot several times. It was no longer the blank stone it was before. The wall now held a door.

Harry wondered what he would see as he entered the Room for he had not been thinking anything particular while passing. What he found was as much of a surprise as it was an expectation. There is was before him hidden exactly where Dumbledore had hidden it twelve years ago. He thought of the memories making him smile as he paced in front of the Room. He was thinking then of pure happiness. It made sense that happiness would lead to the Mirror of Erised.

Harry approached the Mirror slowly and tried to imagine what he would see. He laughed slightly as he remembered promising Dumbledore to never go looking for the Mirror again. Technically, he hadn't been _looking_ for the mirror…

Harry stood in front of the Mirror. For a second he thought that he was wrong, that this was not the mirror he remembered, for all he saw was himself. Harry held his breath for a long moment. He exhaled long and slow. He mused over the sight in front of him and thought he heard Ginny calling from outside. Ginny. A small baby resting inside of her. His son. Harry recalled the last time he had looked into the Mirror, his family stood around him; his parents at his sides. He closed his eyes and behind his lids he saw the courageous faces of his parents; his mother's warm smile and his father's keen wink. He ran for the door, bursting to tell Ginny the name for their new baby. His son. And then it came back to him; something Dumbledore had said: "_The happiest man in the world would look into this mirror and see only himself, exactly as he is._" Harry could not agree more.


End file.
